halofandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συζήτηση χρήστη:Kougermasters
If you want to send me a message, just create a new section (ex. Hello ) at the bottom of the page, then enter your text underneath it and I'll be sure to reply on your talk page within a few days! Vandals and spammers beware! Whoa! Hey, kougermasters, I didn't know you knew Greek! Enjoy yourself, oh, and, watch the site from vandals, won't you :P Nicmavr Hi! We're all proud to have a new guy in our Wikia! And we are more proud because he is one of the well-known users in Halopedia! And we are most proud because he has royal ancestry!!! Enjoy your stay! Please, if you want to talk to us use English; Your Greek needs a little development (as does our English, lol). There is a voting going on on our Main Page discussion page. Please vote before we close it. JEA13 My comms device Its great to have you there. You know, we don't know how to make userboxes for this wiki, do you? --Odysseas-Spartan | 17:38, 12 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Uh, I do. I'll fix 'em up :D Nicmavr Pages Well, don't worry about the talk pages. Right now we need to focus on getting a community to gether and therfore all the articles. Nicmavr 12:59, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Admin I decided to support the nomination of adminship. Good luck.--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:57, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Male or Female? We got tired of writing he/she avereywhere. Are you a he or a she??????? JEA13 My comms device :Let's say that I am a she... for now, I suppose. OMG I KEEP FORGETTING TO LOG IN --Kougermasters ::Here's my proper sig :D Kougermasters 01:56, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) When you log in, tick the "remember me" box. That'll keep you logged in. Nicmavr 07:21, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Well done, on your successfull RfA. If you need help with your admin powers, ask me. You can also practice on this, but follow the instructions carefully, as I know you wouldn't want me banned. :P Good luck!! Nicmavr 19:47, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Dear Kougermasters, On behalf of the entire Halopedia community, we would like to formally congratulate you on your promotion to Administrator. May you continue to be a role model for our community, and a leader of its users. To see the final results go to the nomination page. The administration team, Nicmavr Odysseas-spartan-53 --Odysseas-Spartan | 19:53, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Templates Needed Can you make a Spoiler template, similar to the English Halopedia one (For example, go there). Also, make a weapon infobox, similar to Halopedia's, ok? You have as time as you want to make them. --Odysseas-Spartan | 07:41, 24 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hey, congrats on attaining administrator status! You might want some help on coding, so I'll be glad to contact you on Wikipedia, where I'm much more active. Besides, that way, I won't forget about the URL. :P (BTW. Might want to update the site to monobook; it looks better that way) :D Your old friend, ImperatorExercitus. Userbox Can you make a species userbox similar to Halopedia one??--Odysseas-Spartan 18:57, 18 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Offense I'm sorry, but I take offense to the comment Americans think citizens of Canada are savages, joke or not. Mr.Xeight 23:40, 19 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Blocked on Halopedia Sorry for replying here, but I'm currently blocked and I will remain so for two more days (three total). I don't think they have forgotten about it, but, we're talking about an Ultra Elite here, and two councilors at least must agree. They must be currently talking about it. - JEA13 19:23, 24 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC)